


Something Special

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Flashpoint AU, QuickWestWeek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: QuickWestWeek2017Day one— flashpoint auWally thinks he’s the only speedster in Central City. Until he sees something at Jitters.





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited for this week!!! 
> 
> (Also heartbroken about what happened in canon. Seriously. I can’t ship anything anymore bc all my ships will be murdered by the writers.)

The brother-sister crime fighting duo had been going on for quite some time. Wally and Iris helped keep their city as safe as they could, but even together and with Wally’s speed they were starting to fall behind. 

There were just too many metas wanting to challenge the fastest man alive, and they couldn’t keep up with the villains and criminals terrorizing their city. 

Sleep was hard to come by; the few-hours-at-a-time method they had been forced to obtain wasn't working as well as it had in the past. The two of them were practically surviving off of coffee and power naps.

On one suspiciously calm day, Wally was out at C.C. Jitters getting a pick-me-up for both himself and his sister after a long night at work. 

Sitting in the corner scribbling away at a disorganized pile of papers was a girl who seemed about his age. Shoulder length brown hair with lighter highlights hung in loose curls in her face, only being exposed by the occasional shake that cleared her line of vision enough to read her papers. 

There was something about her. Wally couldn’t tell if it was just that she was beautiful, or the fact that he noticed her eyes darting across her papers rather quickly, or the unnatural speed at which her hand flew across the pages, or how deeply intent in her textbook she seemed to be. He knew she wasn’t like other people. That much was apparent. But he just couldn’t figure out why. 

Nearly at the front of the line to order his coffee, a loud bang outside in the streets startled him and the rest of the people inside the café. He looked out the window to see smoke billowing up from the between the buildings a few weeks down. He ran ran around fast enough to slow everything around him slow to a stand still, to go closer to the windows to assess the situation. 

Everything around him was completely frozen. 

Except for her. 

She was looking around at what seemed like a normal speed to him, and when the two of them locked eyes, realizing each other’s secret, both their eyes widening in panic, fear, and shock. 

Wally watched her the gears in her head turning, quickly figuring out that he was the Flash who worked so hard to secure his identity from the city. All he could think was to get away, but his mind started to wander to her side of the picture. 

Who was she? Where had she been all these years? Had she recently acquired her powers and was still trying to figure them out? And of course almost most important-- Would she be a threat to him or his city in the future?

No, he decided. Just as he had been able to sense earlier that she was different, there was something about her that he knew she couldn't be bad. 

Another crash brought him back to the situation that had exposed them, and he walked at a normal pace out of the coffee shop and into an alley so he could speed off without drawing attention to his identity. 

After taking care of the meta, who just happened to be someone with super strength but no speed and no brains whatsoever trying to rob a bank, Wally ran back to Jitters looking for the mystery speedster, but she was already gone. 

Of course she wouldn’t stick around after she figured out that he knew her secret. 

He ran home instead, back to the apartment he and Iris shared. 

"Iris!"

She sat up suddenly from laying down on the couch, looking around in panic. 

"Are you okay? What happened? How long was I asleep?" She looked at the clock and cursed quietly to yourself. "I have a deadline for this article due in four hours." 

"There's a girl, Iris!" 

“Who? What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

“She’s a speedster, Iris.” Wally said, his sped up words jumbling together.

“Yeah well I'm not. Slow down! Who are we talking about?"

"This girl. I don't know who it is, but I saw her at Jitters. There was a crash outside, and when I turned at super speed, she did too. At the same speed as me. She's like me, Iris," Wally said in what seemed like slow motion to him, but was really just a normal speed to Iris.

"Did she see you?" Iris asked, suddenly worried about their identities being outed. 

Wally nodded curtly. "But she's okay. I don't think she's going to be a problem for us."

"How do you know that?" 

"I just do. I'm sure we can trust her. I want to go looking for her."

"Are you sure about this?" Iris knew that her brother could handle himself, but that never kept her from worrying about him. 

"Yes. I need to know who she is and where she has been all these years. Besides, if she was going to be a threat to us, wouldn't you think she would have already done something?"

"I suppose so," Iris muttered, still unsure.

"Alright, I'll be back at some point. I'll call you to check in in an hour."

"How are you planning on finding her?" Iris asked, laughing a little at her brother's eagerness. "Are you just going to run around the city until you find her?"

"I guess that's an option. Maybe I'll run to Ramon's lab and see if he'll help. He probably won't. I guess I'll just run around the city. I might be able to sense her connection to the speed force. I'll try that." He waved bye to his sister, rambling on and grinning like a kid. "I'll see you later. If you need me you know to call. Bye!" 

After an hour, Wally still hadn't found the other speedster. He was about ready to give up, dejectedly pulling his phone out to call his sister to tell her he was coming home, when he saw her. She had her hood up, so he barely caught her in his quick gaze. Casually walking up and falling in step beside her, Wally knew she knew that he was there, but was ignoring his presence. 

Arriving at a large apartment building, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her in through the front door. He stumbled in after her, and he flashed up the stairs behind the girl, all the way to the top apartment, where she pulled him inside. 

He looked around at the small area. It seemed to only be one bedroom, with a small kitchen and a living room with just enough room for one couch and a TV. There were papers and textbooks and notebooks everywhere, stacked on the table in the eat in kitchen, on the couches, there was almost no empty space. 

“Sorry for the mess. I wasn’t planning on meeting you,” she apologized, laughing a little. 

“What is all of this for?” Wally asked, genuinely confused at how someone could have so many papers. 

“College,” the girl told him. 

“All is it?”

“Yeah, well. I have five majors,” she said, seemingly embarrassed at talking about it. 

“Man, that’s pretty amazing,” Wally commented before an awkward silence fell between them. 

“So...” the girl started. “You’re the Flash?”

“Yeah. Umm, my real name is Wally. Wally West.”

“Jesse Wells.” 

Wally paused before asking, “So, where have you been?”

“When it happened, I was about to enter my sophomore year of college and all I wanted to do was finish college and move on, try to have a normal life. And then when i saw the others, I thought of maybe dropping out and getting rid of the mistakes that explosion released. But when I saw you doing just that, I let you keep going and continued through college,” Jesse explained. 

“What about all the times I was out there getting my butt kicked by meta criminals? I’m sure those tv reports had some good footage of that.”

“They did. But I could see what they couldn't. All those reports would be too fast for the typical eye to really witness. But I’m a speedster. Everything I saw you do on tv, it was exactly as if I were watching you do it real time. I saw all that. And every time I saw it, you had it handled.”

“You clearly didn't see all of them,” Wally said. 

“Of course I didn't. I’m a college student with five majors. The only times I'm really able to catch the news is when I'm refueling at Jitters.”

“I guess that makes sense. Have you considered what you're going to do once you've graduated?"

"I'm planning on going into some inventing or engineering field. You know, make things to help people. Change the world." She shot him a slight smirk, at which his heart skipped a beat.

"Change the world," he repeated, a little quieter. "Suits you."

A siren broke through the silence and they both sped to the window to see flames leaping from a massive apartment building across the city. 

Wally looked over to Jesse. “That’s my que to leave. You want to come with?” 

“Not this time,” she shook her head. “Maybe someday I’ll get to that. If you ever are in desperate need of help, we’ll, you know where to find me.”

“Anytime you need me,” he started, running over to one of the papers and scribbling down the address of the apartment he and Iris shared. “This is where my sister and I live. You’re welcome any time.”

“Thank you,” she smiled and Wally’s heart raced. There was something special about this girl. He knew it. He could feel it. 

“I— I should go,” he said, suddenly remembering what was going on across the city. 

“Yes! Go! I’ll see you around.”

“I’m glad I met you, Jesse Wells,” Wally said, looking back one last time. 

“I’m glad I met you too, Wally West,” Jesse said. 

“Ok, I’m going. I really have to go.” Wally sent her a quick wave before zooming out the door. 

Jesse closed the door behind him, and leaned against the back of it, smiling. There was something special about this boy. She knew it. She could feel it.


End file.
